fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 4
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" This fighter is briefly seen around camp. "Shall We Gather At The River" When the convoy is waiting to cross the bridge, this fighter is waiting near a vehicle. Later, he reaches the other side of the bridge alive. "Compass" At the new airport carrier camp after Avery Churchill's arrival, he listens to her when she talks to the 2nd Mass. Later that night he leaves the airport camp. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When Tom arrives back with the Red Eye skitter, he gathers around the back of the truck to spectate it. He later arrives at the new camp at the hospital. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, he guards the hospital entrance during the night. He watches as Lyle brings back a injured Anthony and John Pope. "Molon Labe" At the front of the hospital, this fighter looks in the back of a truck and sees a captured Espheni leader. After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and he protects the hospital. He escorts Karen to the hospital entrance. When they use the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, he gathers his supplies and runs outside the hospital to a vehicle. "Death March" The next week on the road to Charleston, when they arrive to Charleston, the bridge that leads them into it is demolished. As he walks back to the convoy, he starts a camp fire on the road and listens to Weaver's speech before being found by Jim Porter. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served food, and later that night he is forced along with the 2nd Mass to the Common Area to be detained. "A More Perfect Union" When the rebel skitters enter Charleston, the 2nd Mass slowly start to stand in-front of the skitters to protect them, and this fighter partakes. This fighter cheers when Tom Mason and his team successfully destroy the Espheni Jamming Device, and later witnesses the mysterious pod dropping from the sky. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is first seen walking around the new Charleston camp, after the harnessed kids are taken out of the cargo truck. "Collateral Damage" This fighter in the morning grabs a plate of soup from Kim Kennedy. Later that night he fights against the Espheni troops in the team that is used as a decoy. "Badlands" This fighter is seen walking around the camp as Tom is talking to Marina Peralta, then soon after seen guarding the Liberty Tree. After the Liberty Tree is finished, he listens to Tom's speech about it and about Lee Tedeschi. "At All Costs" This fighter defends Charleston from the Espheni forces. The next morning he is seen walking around Charleston. "Be Silent and Come Out" This fighter is present when the Mason family prepare to leave Charleston to search for Anne Glass. "The Pickett Line" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. "Strange Brew" This fighter is present when the grid appears. This fighter is also part of a dream caused by Espheni technology to get answers from Tom Mason. This man is a casual civilian at a coffee shop. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp, and during the night hides when the skitters sweep the area. He is seen when Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This fighter was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. This fighter helps attack the Eye in the Sky. When they drop food, he runs over to collect. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, he continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter walks with Hal Mason and Dingaan to the outskirts of Chinatown, before they are greeted in by the rest of the 2nd Mass. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and when John Pope alerts everyone to get to safety as there is a gas leak, this fighter is one of the few to try and escape, however is nearly killed after he trips over, but is picked up by Maggie and is moved to safety. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the few remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. This fighter helps prepare the beamer for the flight. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. He is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" After Chinatown is attacked by a portable harness farm, and the Espheni Power Station is destroyed, Anthony arrives back to Chinatown with this man and other fighters, as they were on a mission while Chinatown was being attacked. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, he helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. "Hatchlings" This fighter is present when Weaver goes over the plan to take out the field of Espheni forces. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter is seen walking around Chinatown. He later witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" This fighter leaves Chinatown for DC. He fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. He helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. This fighter is present when Tom Mason and Hal Mason arrive back to the 2nd Mass. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" This fighter arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. During the night, this fighter is at the cafeteria and pours himself a cup of coffee. The 2nd Mass get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. "Stalag 14th Virginia" After the 2nd Mass hear of the Masons being captured, this fighter along with Joe Butterfield, Jon, Marty and a few other fighters walk up the the 14th soldiers and demand to see the Masons. Marty makes the case that they shouldn't be fighting each other, however they are all soon taken prisoner. This fighter watches in sadness at the front of the cage they are locked in as the Masons are about to be gunned down at the firing line, however the soldiers do not shoot on their command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and release the 2nd Mass fighters. He watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" This fighter helps three other fighters lift a turrent into the back of a truck. When Anne Mason walks past, she pats him on the shoulder. When Matt Mason brings in Alexis Glass-Mason, who last presumed dead, this fighter points his rifle at her. He engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. He is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base. "Reborn" This fighter defends the naval base from the Black Hornets, by shooting them with the turrent which he recently helped load onto a truck. This fighter is present at the 2nd Mass's last campfire together. It is assumed that this fighter stayed behind to defend the naval base, as the Black Hornets are sure to attack again. After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. Months after the war, he attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. This fighter is seen speaking with other 2nd Mass survivors. He listens to Tom's speech about the war. Appearances Gallery WeaversFighters.PNG DeathMarchFighters.PNG 528698_432973176741990_382544468_n.jpg 1385657149 n.jpg 427015_10151327896980311_1387586682_n.jpg 562819_10151106642495358_1311778594_n.jpg SNM-Extras.PNG JasonFull.PNG Alan-Jason-S4.PNG JasonChinatown.PNG S04e10 221.jpg Fallingskies_s5e6-800x450_061920150115.jpg Jason Respite.PNG Jason3.PNG 2ndMass.PNG Jason2.PNG Jason-5x08.PNG Jaso.PNG 11887854_1226980327328014_1391118787839871985_n.jpg CNGTuu6WsAA6Af4.jpg Jason 5x10.PNG|"Post War" Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Living Characters Category:Militia Category:Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment